


A Triangle is the Sturdiest Shape

by Steph_Schell



Series: A Little Domestic [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel feels like she isn't doing what's right for her kids.  Bass sets her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triangle is the Sturdiest Shape

"Rachel? Hey, Rache, you home?" Bass called.

"In here," a voice answered.

Bass kissed her as he entered the living room. "You look beautiful," he smiled. "Miles is picking the kids up from the birthday party."

"Damn, is it time for that already? I didn't realize."

"It's fine." Bass frowned as he saw Bill O'Reilly on TV. Next to the man was a picture of Rachel and he was spouting about her 'twisted' relationship and questioning if she was really fit to lead the DOD nanotech program. "And that's enough of that," he declared, turning the TV off all together.

"Don't do that," Rachel snapped, grabbing the remote back. "I need to see what people are saying about me." She switched the television back on in time to see the man that was suing them for code theft being interviewed.

"Why? So you can beat yourself about things that don't' even matter?"

"So I can be prepared."

"You're fully prepared for this fight," Bass insisted, muting the TV. "Stop torturing yourself." Rachel opened her mouth and he gripped her shoulders. "You are a wonderful mother," he stated. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially people who have never been around you for even a moment, okay?"

Rachel deflated. "It's hard," she whispered. "What we have…are you sure its best for the kids?"

"If I didn't, do you think I would have my son visiting all the time? Do you think Emma would allow him unsupervised visitations? What we have is unconventional, yes. But it works. For us and for the kids."

"The Marines aren't upset at you and Miles?"

"Not really. We've aced all of our evaluations and they repealed DADT so…they can't be upset at us."

"I wish the rest of the world thought like you," she smiled.

"The rest of the world doesn't give a shit," Bass stated. He gestured to the TV. "This is all Ben."

"That's actually Aaron Pittman."

Bass rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean all this nonsense going on right now. Ben is jealous and he's angry at both you and Miles so he's spreading vicious rumors to make it seem like you're an unfit mother and project leader."

"Why isn't he angry at you?" Rachel smiled.

"I'm pretty much an extension of Miles in most people's minds. Including mine most days." He gave her a soft kiss. "Don't let him ruin your happiness because he can't find any of his own."

"You're a better man than you give yourself credit for," Rachel murmured. "And no one in this family sees you as an extension of Miles."

Bass pulled her close. "Enough of the crappy conservative media. Let's put on a movie until the kids come home. But not the Notebook."

"Why do you and Miles hate that movie?" she chuckled

"It's a bad movie. Pick something else."

"A Bruce Campbell movie?"

"Beautiful, brilliant and she likes B movies." Bass grinned. "The perfect woman."

They ended up cuddled on the couch watching bad sci-fi until Miles brought the kids home. "We're back," he called. "What are you guys up to?"

"Watching bad sci-fi," Rachel replied. "Any problems with the kids?"

"Nope. Any problems here?"

Rachel smiled at Bass. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Now come sit."


End file.
